Rich Girl
by kikyothepriestess05
Summary: SangoxSesshomaru Sesshomaru is the richest man in the country and when he hires a new maid named, Sango she is the only maid who has ever gotten close to him. Will love blossom? HELL YA, ITS COMPLETE!
1. Sango, the new maid

Okay so here is another one of my fics so I hope you enjoy it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Rich Girl

Chapter 1: Sango, the New Maid

Sango sat on a bench at a bus stop. She had just been hired as a maid for this rich guy. Sango was a bit nervous about who she would be working for because the last guy she worked for was a mean old man. He was as mean as hell to everyone especially Sango.

"I just hope this guy will be a lot nicer than that other old man."

Then a bus stopped in front of Sango. She stood up, grabbed her suitcase, and walked over to bus as it opened its doors. Sango walked into the bus and asked, "Does this bus go to the Yasuo Mansion?"

The driver smiled. "Yes, it does so hop on."

Sango smiled and sat down in one of the seats toward the front of the bus. The driver closed the doors and drove off. Sango was the only one the entire bus. (Not counting the driver)

"Why is this bus so empty?" Sango asked.

"Mr. Yasuo uses this bus to pick up people like you who are going to his mansion. Now that you think of it, I haven't seen you before. What business do you have with the mansion?"

"Oh so this is a private bus. I just got hired at the Yasuo Mansion as a maid."

"Oh, a new maid, Eh? Trust me you will love it there, even if you are going to be a maid, Miss."

"I hope so. By the way you can call me, Sango."

"And you can call me Miroku."

"Okay."

"Oh look we are here."

Sango looked out the window with amazement. "Oh my god! I have never seen anything this big! I knew he lived in a mansion but I didn't think I would be this big!"

Miroku just laughed. "That's what I thought too. Mr. Yasuo is a very rich man."

Miroku stopped the bus. "Here is your stop, Sango."

"Do I just walk in?"

"Yes. Someone will show you around."

"Okay. It was nice talking to you, Miroku." Sango got up and grabbed her suitcase and walked off the bus. Sango then walked up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a young girl with raven black hair. "Hi there! Are you the new maid?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Sango Kohana, the new maid."

The girl smiled. "Come in I will show you around, Sango. My name is Rin."

Rin lead Sango up a long stairway and through many hallways. Then when Rin was done showing her around, she showed Sango to her room.

"Here this is your room."

Sango walked into the room amazed. "Wow…..this is bigger than the house I used to live in!"

Rin smiled. "Make yourself at home. You start working tomorrow."

Rin walked over to Sango and gave her a sheet of paper. "What's this?" Sango asked.

"Its rules and times of breakfast, lunch and dinner. Its basically a maid's guide. Well dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

"Okay, thanks."

"Welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

Rin walked out of the room and shut the door. Sango began unpacking her things. Once she was done with that, she decided she was going to go explore around the place. Sango walked out of her room and looked around.

"I wish I was this rich." Sango sighed. "If only I was a rich girl my life would be great."

Sango walked down a hallway and then into another and up a staircase and down another hallway. Sango was just looking at everything admiring the beauty of the place. Then Sango noticed that it had been about an hour and dinner was ready, but Sango had no idea where she was.

"Great I just had to wander off. Now I will be lost forever in this thing!"

Sango began walking down stairways trying to find out where she was but every hallway looked the same. Sango leaned against the wall in defeat. She sighed and looked down at the floor trying to remember how she got to where she was right now.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?"

Sango looked up to see a girl about her age with long raven black hair coming down to about her waist.

"Yeah. I am."

The girl smiled and said, "You must be the new maid here, aren't you?"

"Yes. I am Sango Kohana."

"I am Kagome Higrashi." (I think that is how you spell it)

"I was on my way to dinner, is that were you were headed?" The girl asked.

"Yes. it was."

"Then come with me, I will show you where to go."

Kagome began walking off with Sango close behind her. Walking down many hallways and stairways they came to a large room with a big table.

"Hey Kagome, what took you so long?" A girl at the table asked.

"I was helping the new maid, Sango find her way to dinner, Ayame." Kagome said leading Sango to the table. Kagome and Sango took their seats at the table. Food was on plates all over the table. Kagome reached out and grabbed a plate and began eating. Sango did the same.

After dinner Kagome stood up and said, "Come on Sango. Me, Ayame, and Rin are going to met up in my room and talk. You wanna come?"

"Sure. But don't yall have to work?"

"No, all maids are off duty after dinner unless Mr. Yasuo says otherwise."

"Oh okay then lets go."

Kagome lead Sango up to her room with Rin and Ayame too. All of the girls gather up in Kagome's room and sat down.

"Every night after dinner me, Ayame, and Rin met up here so we can chat together, you can hang out with us too every night as well." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Sango said.

"I know you have met Rin, because she shows all new maids around so the only person left to met is Ayame."

Ayame looked at Sango and smiled. "Hi Sango."

"Hi." Sango said.

"So Sango where did you come from?" asked Ayame.

"Well I always lived here in this town, but I worked for this old mean man, I was a maid for him." Sango said.

"Oh. I have working here for three years." Ayame said.

"I have been working here for two years." Kagome said.

"And I have been here six years." Rin said.

"Wow. You guys have been here for a while." Sango said.

"So what is Mr. Yasuo like?" Sango asked.

"We don't know." Kagome said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"No one expect his assistance has ever seen him." Ayame said.

"What how does he get in and out of the house?" Sango asked.

"He probably has some back way to all the rooms." Kagome said.

"Oh. Well anyway I better get going back to my room." Sango said and stood up.

"I will walk you back to your room, Sango if you want." Ayame said.

"Please, I might get lost again." Sango said.

Ayame stood up and began leading Sango to her room. Once they got there Ayame said goodbye and headed off to her room. Sango watched her go then laid down on her bed.

Sango layed in her bed. _If only if only I was a rich girl…I could buy all the riches in the world. My cash would never ever end. See I could have all the riches in the world, if I was a rich girl. _

"I don't know why but I don't want to go to sleep anymore."

"I think I will go check out the bath room on this floor for the maids."

Sango got up from her bed and walked into the dark hall. "I think Rin said the bath room was this way."

Sango was about to walk off when she saw someone walking down the halls, Sango froze. Whatever it was it was tall. Sango didn't move because if she did the thing would probably see her.

Not knowing why she slowly walked after the thing. She followed it down a hall and into another, but then Sango's foot hit something making a noise. The thing turned around and saw her.

It walked closer to her. Sango looked up at the thing.

"Who are you?" It asked.

"S-Sango Kohana. A new maid here. Who are you?"

The person came closer. They stopped in front of window. The moonlight through the window shined on him and showed he had long sliver hair and had a handsome face.

"I am Mr. Yasuo."

Sango's eyes widen. _Great, I was following him the entire time? Oh yeah I am going to get fired. _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

Plz review!


	2. I feel like a rich girl

Okay thanks to all who reviewed. And I am updating like you said. This is your Christmas Eve present. So enjoy!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 2: I feel like a rich girl

Sango couldn't find any words to come out of her mouth. The only thing she could think of was getting fired and before she even stared the job to begin with.

"Oh I am so sorry, Mr. Yasuo." Sango began slowly backing up from him. "Well I better get going……"

Sango turned around and was about to walk off when she heard him say, "Wait." Sango turned around and looked at him. _Well here it comes…he is gonna fire me for being out after hours! _

"What are you doing out here?"

"Well I couldn't sleep and when I saw you walking down the halls, I just followed you because I was curious to see who you were."

"Well then you better get back to your room, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think I should too." Sango hurried away from him and into her room. She sat on her bed. "Stupid! God I was out after hours and I was stalking the freakin' boss! Of al the people but no it had to be him!"

"Well maybe not because he didn't seem to mad, I could of swore he was smirking, But I couldn't tell in the dark."

"Well I better get to sleep,

Sango laid on her bed. She thought about what happened and was worried but in a way she felt like he was going to let her stay, but finally she feel asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sango? Sango? Come on wake up!"

Sango opened her eyes to see Kagome standing over her. Kagome smiled and said, "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning." However, when she got to the did you sleep well part, she didn't know if she should tell Kagome or just to wait after dinner. Sango decided after dinner. "I slept well how about you?

"I slept great. Now get dressed, I will walk you threw your first day here, so you will get the hang of it."

"Oh! Thank you soooooo much, Kagome!" Sango got up and hugged her. Then she hurried to her closet and picked out a pair of jeans, and a red shirt. She then brushed her hair and put on a little make up.

"Wow. Red really looks good on you, Sango."

"Really? You think so?"

"Oh yes."

Sango smiled. "Thanks. Green suits you, Kagome."

"Yeah, ever one tells me that, and in a way I think so too, so over half my clothes are green. Now come on."

"Right."

Kagome lead Sango outside of her room and stopped. Kagome pointed to a small wooden box hanging on the wall. Kagome pulled the lid up and pulled out an envelope.

"See this? This is your work guide. It tells you which floors and rooms to clean for the day. It also tells you where to find your cleaning supplies in the mansion."

She opened the envelope and looked at it hard. Then she smiled. "Hey me and you are assigned to the same floor!"

"That's great!"

"It well just be us two on the floor because two maids are assigned to each floor."

"Oh okay. Wait that means there are twice a many maids as floors this mansion has!"

"Yeah, Its a lot of us maids working here. Now let's go before we get fried for standing around."

Saying that made Sango think about her encounter with Mr, Yasuo. However, she soon shook it off and followed Kagome to the assigned floor.

Once Kagome and Sango got to there assigned floor they spilt up so they could get done faster. Sango took the left side wile Kagome took the right side. The girls got finished in no time. Afterward the girls just talked.

Sango finally got enough courage to talk about what happened last night.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw Mr. Yasuo last night."

"YOU WHAT! Maids have been working here for years and have never seen him but you come for one day and see him?" Kagome said in surprise.

"Tell me everything Sango, and I mean everything." Kagome said giving Sango her undivided attention.

Sango told her everything and about how she felt like she was going to get fired in all. Right after Sango finished her story someone came into the room. It was Ayame.

"There you girls are. I had to go through all the copies of the work guides to find out floor you two were on."

"What's the hush in finding us?" Kagome asked.

"Well it isn't me who wanted to find you, it was Mr. Yasuo who wants to see Sango." Ayame said.

"Hello ladies." A male voice came.

The girls looked up to see Inuyasha in the doorway.

"Inuyasha……….." Kagome said with a dreamy face on.

"What's with her?" Sango asked.

"She has a major crush on Inuyasha." Ayame whisper over to her.

Kagome didn't take her gaze away from him.

"Like the girl said, Mr. Yasuo wants to see Sango."

Sango and Kagome both looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing it was about last night.

_I knew I should have never given him my real name! I should have told him my name was Cinderella! _

Inuyasha walked over to Sango and asked, "Hey are you Sango? Caz you are the only new face I see."

"Yeah. I am Sango." _Dang it! Stop telling people your name! Tell them you name is Cinderella! _

"Then come with me." Inuyasha said.

She stood up and followed him out of the door. But before Sango could actually get out of the door, Kagome ran over to her and hugged her. Sango hugged back. Then Sango followed Inuyasha out of the room and down a few halls.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen Mr. Yasuo?"

"Of course I have. I am his assistance and one of the very few who get to see him, and I heard you are one of the few who has seen him."

"He told you!"

"Yeah. He tells me everything. I am not just his assistance I am also his younger brother."

"You're Mr. Yasuo's little brother?"

"Yep. Hey look here we are the top floor."

Inuyasha opened two big doors to this huge place. It was the prettiest place in the entire mansion. And on this huge wall was a tv taking up half of it.

No, wonder he stays up in here all day long." Sango said.

"Yeah, I would too if I could."

Inuyasha lead her to a door on the right side and said, "This is the room my bro is in, now before you go in don't yell at him, argue with him, or interrupt him, or you are sure to be fired. Unless you are already getting fired.

That sent a chill down her spine. Inuyasha opened the door and walked in with Sango behind him. Mr. Yasuo was sitting in a chair turned away from them. It made Sango think of a villain from those super hero movies.

"Hey bro I found the girl for you."

"Thank you Inuyasha. Now if you would please leave so I can chat with her." He said not turning around.

"Sure thing." Inuyasha said walking out of the room leaving Sango.

"Sango have a seat, dear."

Sango sat down on a couch. Then finally he turned the chair so he could see her. Sango saw he had long sliver hair like she saw last night, and amber eyes and a very masculine body.

When his eyes met hers she looked at the ground to hide her blush. He was a very handsome man and didn't look a bit like a business man.

"Sango, I don't what it is about you, but for some reason you amuse me. Last night I would have fired you but something about you made me want to keep you here. I have been watching you with my cameras and you have a personality making you a lot different from all the other maids. You seem to be a live wire."

"Do you like live wires?"

"Depends really?"

"Since you said I was a live wire, do you like me?"

He smirked. Seeing him smirk sent a chill down her spine.

"I will take that as I a no." Sango said.

"No, you should take it as a yes."

"A yes?"

"Yes. You should."

"Wait I am confused."

He let out a laugh. A long with another smirk.

"I am not going to fire you, I'm letting you clean this floor here everyday. Your room will be up here too."

Sango was so happy this was this best place in the entire mansion and she was going to have a room up here. Sango smiled.

"Thank you soooo much!"

"Now go get you friends so they can help you haul your sutff up into the guess room."

"Thank you so much Mr. Yasuo."

"You may go now."

Sango smiled and walked out of the room. She was going to tell Kagome, Rin, and Ayame everything that happened.

_But in a way I feel like a rich girl, I mean I was going to have a room in the best part of the mansion! Yay me! _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

R&R!


	3. Coming Closer Together

Okay R&R!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 3:Coming Closer Together

Sango moved into her new room. She was a few rooms down from Sesshomaru's room. She had found out Mr. Yasuo's fist name was Sesshomaru because she heard Inuyasha call him that one day. She had been working on the floor for about two days.

Everyday she cleaned in the main room, she couldn't help but stare at the huge tv that Sesshomaru never watched. "I can't believe he never watches it. I mean that tv is taller than the old house I used to live in. God I bet he bought it to piss maids like me off caz we can't afford it. And there he is never having anytime to watch it."

"Maybe after I finish all my work I can watch it, caz Sesshomaru is at a meeting at another company."

At that thought, Sango hurried with her cleaning and once she finished, she sat on the couch, and grabbed the remote. She hit the power button to see the tv come to life. It had the best picture. She flipped the channels to find a soap opera.

"Hey this looks pretty good."

Sango watched it for a while(Which was 30 minutes) and began to catch on.

"Oh my god! She is such a weirdo!"

"Who's a weirdo?"

"Martha!" Then Sango froze. _Who did I just answer to?_ Sango slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.

"Like my tv?"

"Y-Yeah its nice. And the reason I had it on was because………a smug….yeah there was a smug on the tv so I turned it on to see if you could still see it."

"Well you must have had it on longer than that to find out Martha was a weirdo."

"Okay so maybe I got stuck on the show."

Sesshomaru sat down on another couch in the room. "Besides what the hell are you watching?"

"It's a soap opera."

"Oh god…why do you women watch these damn depressing things?"

"Well because seeing how much their lives suck we see how lucky we really are. So we enjoy our lives more."

"I never thought about that."

"Neither did I, until I watched this."

Sesshomaru smirked. "So why is Martha a weirdo?"

"Because she knows her boyfriend is cheating on her but she is staying with him anyway."

"That is weird."

"I know how messed up is that girl?"

"You know what Sango?"

"What?"

"One of these days I am gonna get really pissed at you for how you get into things."

"I know but I am just happy because its not today."

Sesshomaru let out a silent laugh.

"So Sesshomaru got any popcorn? And a good movie?"

"Why?"

"Oh come on isn't it obvious?"

"And what makes you think I would let you?"

"I don't think you would but I was hoping. Please."

"Popcorn is in the kitchen in the top cabinet."

Sango smiled. "Thank you."

Sango rushed off into the kitchen and later came back with popcorn and drinks. She then went to the movie case and looked at all the movies.

"You gotta be kiddin' these are all scary movies."

"Your point."

"Do you know how loud I can scream?"

"No, but I got duck tape to shut your mouth before the moive starts."

"In that case I can last."

Sango finally picked one out and put in the DVD player.

Sango went over and sat next to Sesshomaru as the movie started.

"Any reason why you are sitting next to me?"

"Well for the popcorn of course."

"Are you sure its not caz you know you are gonna get scared?"

"No, I am not gonna get scared thank you."

"Sure……"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

(In the middle of the moive)

Sango is wide eyed. (aka freaking out)

"Don't go in the room, you stupid, stupid girl…." Then a monster popped out and grabbed the person. The monster began bitting the girl.

"AHH! I can't watch!"

Sango grabbed Sesshomaru and buried her face into his arm. Sesshomaru smiled and didn't move a muscle to get her off. He just let her hang on to him.

"Scared now?"

"HELL YES!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't get scared."

"Well I lied."

Sango was hugging Sesshomaru through the entire movie. Then the movie finally ended.

"Okay you go turn the DVD player off.."

"What me! I was the one who was scared to death of that movie and there is no way I am gonna go up there in the dark. Anything could be between us and the DVD player and besides what happened to your remote?"

"Lost it."

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Nope. Now go."

"Fine."

Sango ran as fast as she could to the DVD player, pushed the off button, and ran like hell back to the couch.

"Oh, look I found my remote."

"Hey you had it the entire time didn't you!"

"Yeah. Well night."

Sesshomaru got up and began walking off to his room.

"Wait! You can't go to bed yet, because once you go, I'll be alone."

"What do you expect me to do sleep in the same room as you or something?"

"Well that's not a bad idea."

"…….."

Sango blushed dark red noticing how it came out.

"I didn't mean in the same bed or anything! I am not that kind of girl trust me."

"Whatever."

"Don't leave me."

"Good night Sango."

Sesshomaru went into his room and locked the door. Sango ran to her room and locked her door. _There is no such thing as monsters….there is no such thing as monters…._

But finally Sango got her mind off of the movie and ended up falling asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango woke up at about 7:00 and got ready to work. Sango was in the main room cleaning. When she got done with that room, she went to Sesshomaru's room.

She knocked at the door and heard him say "Come in."

When Sango came into the room, she saw Sesshomaru was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk while he was reading some paper and on top of that he had his shirt unbuttoned exposing his bare chest.

Sango blushed at seeing him like that, but she did like the sight. Sango went over to the book self and every once in a while she would steal a glance at him. _Damn he must work out. He has a six-pack! God, Sango control yourself! _

Sesshomaru didn't notice Sango glancing at him because he was too busy trying to figure out what some word meant. _What the hell does that mean? God I am a weapon designer not a know it all freak! _

Sango smiled at him seeing the funny look on his face. _Good luck with whatever you are doing….. _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

R&R!


	4. The Hunted

I want to thank all those who reviewed I love you all! So here is my fourth chappie, I hope you all enjoy it!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 4: The Hunted

Sango was once again cleaning Sesshomaru's room. Sesshomaru was gone to another meeting.

"Well I think this room is clean enough." Sango said to herself walking out of the room and into the main room. She was taking a quick glance at everything until, the doors to the entrance opened and in came Sesshomaru.

"Welcome back, Sesshomaru."

"Shut all the windows and close all the curtains and turn out the lights, now!"

"What? What's going on?"

"I will tell you later, just do what I told you."

Sango nodded then did everything he had told her to do, still wondering why. Once she was done she walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Okay what's going on?"

"There's a shooter after me."

"A shooter!"

"Don't worry, it's happened before."

"Does someone want you dead?"

"Yeah, a rival company. A man named, Naraku is a weapon designer like me but he is angry because my weapons sell way more than his."

"That's so stupid to kill someone over."

"Not for him."

Then they heard a fan like noise outside.

"Sesshomaru, what's that?"

"I don't know. But only one way to find out."

Sesshomaru went over to the window and opened to see a helicopter outside the window with a large gun ready to fire.

"Oh shit…"

The man flying the copter began to fire.

"Ahhh!" Sango yelled. Sesshomaru ran away from the window toward Sango.

"Idiot! Get down!" He yelled jumping on top of her. Sango wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, scared to death. After a few minutes the firing stopped.

"Sesshomaru, is it over?"

"I don't know."

Sesshomaru rasied his head up to see the helicopter gone but then he noticeda bomb laying on the floor a few away from the window.

"Wha- what is that?"

"It's a bomb! Come on!" Sesshomaru stood up grabbing Sango and running out of the room, but it was too late the bomb went off. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Sango as the force blew them away. Sango wrapped her arms around him as well while she was screaming.

The next thing she knew was that they were flying the air hitting different things flying also. She wasn't getting hurt because of Sesshomaru using his body as a shield for her. They flew the air for what seemed like forever but was only about 30 seconds. Once they landed Sesshomaru was on top of Sango. Sango was not hurt but Sesshomaru didn't look to good. He had pretty bad cuts.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay? Please talk to me."

"I'm….fine. Don't…..worry….bout me." He said slowly getting off of her.

"Sesshomaru you are hurt-"

"No. I am fine. I'll last and besides we need to get out of here, now! Before they come back!"

"Right."

Sesshomaru grabbed Sango's hand as they began running. They didn't get too far until the helicopter came back. A man jumped down for the helicopter. He had a gun ready to fire.

"Hold it right there, Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru….." Sango said scared.

"Leave the girl out of this."

"You know as well as I do, that I am not here for the girl. I am here for you, Sesshomaru."

"I don't care why you are here! Just get the hell out of my way!" Sesshomaru jumped at the man hitting him the the chest. The man with the gun just took the gun in his hand and used the end of it to hit Sesshomaru in the head. (Sesshomaru was a little slow because he was hurt. If he wasn't hurt he would have beat the shit out of that guy.)

"Sesshomaru!" Sango ran at the man with the gun and punched him the face pretty heard. It sent the man to the floor.

"Why you little-" Sango once again attacked him but this time she kicked him.

"Don't you ever mess with Sesshomaru! You bitch!"

Before she could say anything else, the man fired his gun at her. The bullet went right by her head.

"Next one will be in your heart, girl."

Sango couldn't move she just stood there in shock from almost getting hit with a bullet. The man aimed his gun at her heart and shot, but before it hit her Sesshomaru leaped up in front of her. Blood flew everywhere.

"SESSHOMARU!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yea okay I know. Short but hey the next one will be longer. Well I love you all! Review for me!


	5. Kidnapped!

Okay I want to thank all those who reviewed! I love you all! And so here is the chappie you wanted. I hope you enjoy it!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Chapter 5: Kidnapped?

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He felt pain in his chest, right above his heart.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to see Inuyasha sitting in a chair beside him. "Inuyasha? What the hell happened to me and where am I?"

"You are in the hospital because you got shot protecting Sango, remember?"

"Sango! What happened to her!"

"Keep calm, Sango is fine and let me tell you she isn't as weak as she seems. When I found her, she was beaten the shit out of the guy. But I sort of saved her because at the last minute the guy pulled out a hidden knife and was about to stab her when I jumped in and finished him off."

"Thank you, for saving Sango."

"No problem. Luckily that bullet missed your heart and didn't hit anything important. So you will be okay."

"Good."

"You know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you have a thing for Sango. Don't you? Just admit it."

"….No, she is just a really good friend."

"Right."

"What you don't believe me?"

"Well rest for a while, I am going to get Sango. The poor girl has been crying since you passed out, saying it was her fault you got shot."

"She was…crying?"

"Yeah, you may not realize it but she really cares for you and she wasn't just crying for anyone, she was crying for you."

"I didn't she would care for a demon like me."

"Well apparently she does and if you don't mind I am going to go get her. She has been bugging me all day to see you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Inuyasha left the room and walked down the halls a ways, as he got closer to the waiting room, he saw Kagome standing in the hall. Kagome, Ayame and Rin had come to hospital to comfort, Sango.

"Kagome what are you doing in the hall?"

Kagome turned his way and smiled noticing it was Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha, hey. I was just getting out for a walk. Has Sesshomaru woken up yet? Because that would make Sango's day."

"As a matter of fact he has woken up and I was on my way to get Sango."

Kagome smiled. "I am so glad he is okay. Sango will be so happy."

"Yeah. When I mentioned Sango to Sesshomaru, you should have seen his face, he was so worried about her. I can tell he has feelings for her but he won't admit."

"Yeah, I know Sango likes Sesshomaru, I mean have you seen her since Sesshomaru passed out?"

"Yeah they are an obvious couple."

"I know. Now lets go get Sango."

"Right." Inuyasha walked beside Kagome.

"You know Inuyasha, you were really brave to go up there to save Sango and Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking up into Inuyasha's eyes.

Inuyasha blushed. "You think so?"

Kagome smiled and grabbed onto Inuyasha's arms. "Of course, silly. I mean if it was me I would have been to scared to go up there."

"Well you will never be in that problem because I will there to protect you."

"Really?" She said in her dreamy face.

"Of course."

Then Inuyasha and Kagome heard someone call their names. "Inuyasha, Kagome!"

They both looked to the end of the hall to see, Ayame standing in the doorway to the waiting room. Then Ayame spoke again.

"Has Sesshomaru woken up yet? Because if he has please break the news to Sango and leave your romantic chat for later, k?"

Inuyasha blushed at that last statement. "Yeah Sesshomaru has woken up and I better break the news to Sango."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the waiting room. Seeing Sango who was still crying a bit, Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Hey cheer up, Sango. Sesshomaru is okay and is awake, so you can go see him, Hun."

Sango wiped her tears away and put on a smile. "Thanks for the info, Inuyasha." She said dashing off.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sesshomaru sat up in the bed in his room thinking. _She was crying…and for me? I didn't think she cared. Inuyasha is right deep down I do have feelings for her. Everyday I am around her I begin to want her more and more, god control yourself, Sesshomaru. Come back to reality, she was probably crying because I am her friend not the guy she loves. She probably sees me as a big brother. If only….. _

"Sesshomaru!" Sango said running into the room. She walked over to his bedside and hugged him tightly. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her as well. Still hugging him Sango spoke up, "Sesshomaru, I am so sorry. If I wasn't so careless I wouldn't have gotten you shot."

"No, shut up. I did that because I wanted too." He said holding her closer.

"……"

Sesshomaru pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He began to move his head closer to hers. Sango's head was spinning. _Oh my god! He's gonna kiss me! Hell yeah finally! I should just lean in closer to him. _Sango began to lean in closer. Just then someone entered the room.

"Sesshomaru I have to talk to you." Came a voice. Sesshomaru took control of his hormones and pulled away.

Inuyasha hadn't see what they were about to do so he just continued talking.

"Sango, Kagome and the girls are about to go back to the mansion and they were hoping you would go them."

"Right." She said walking out of the room.

Sango was walking down the halls thinking. _Damn it! Damn you Inuyasha I was so close to having him kiss me, but he had to come in at that exact moment. I wanted to kiss him so bad, well who says he loves me anyway I mean I think it is mating season for demons and him being a demon would fall in love with any woman. So I bout that was the real Sesshomaru trying to kiss me. I wish. _

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Naraku, I bet he is planning something. Something bad I can fell it."

"Really? Because he has always tried to kill me. It's nothing new."

"Well its new this time because this time you have Sango. I mean aren't you even worried about, Sango. Because if she is close to you then she is a prefect hostage."

"I didn't think of that. Where did she go?"

"Back to the…mansion….uh no."

"Oh shit."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sango and the girls were getting into the limo. Then the limo pulled away onto the highway and drove off toward the mansion.

"So Sango." Miroku, the limo driver started. "I have heard that you have something going with Sesshomaru am I right?"

"What? No we are just friends, nothing more."

The Kagome spoke up, "Don't listen to her, Miroku. Sesshomaru risked his life for her and when he was in the hospital she was crying every second. They are madly in love with each other."

"Hey!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they made out in Sesshomaru's hospital room." Ayame added in.

"We did not!"

"Okay, okay we were just playing, Sango." Rin said.

Just then another car pulled out in front of their limo cashing them to hit the car.

"AHHHH!" The girls screamed.

"Miroku! Miroku are you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah.." They heard him call.

"Who the hell pulled out in front of us!" Sango asked getting out of the limo and walking over o the car that hit them. A man with long black hair stepped out.

"Who the hell do you think you are pulling out in front of us like that? Someone could have gotten hurt!" Sango said.

"I'm so sorry dearest."

Sango looked up at the man. "No……its you…Naraku."

"You didn't think you could get away now did you?"

"Ahh! Get away from me!" She began to run away but he was too fast. He grabbed her and using his super demon speed he disappeared with Sango in his arms.

Kagome, who saw the whole thing, stepped out of the limo. "SANGO! SANGO! WHERE YOU'D GO!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Oh no another cliff hanger I know I am evil but hey at least I updated. Well the more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	6. The Rescue

Okay I want to thank all those who reviewed! I love you all! Ya'll don't know how much it means to me! Well on with the story!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Chapter 6: The Rescue

Sango woke up in a small room. All that was in the room was the bed that she was laying on. Sango sat up and looked around. She sat there dazed unable to remember what happened. '_What the hell……….where am I? Why am I here? Wait! I was with Kagome and the girls when the car…then Naraku! He kidnapped me and knocked me out!' _

"This most be his place." She said to herself as she stood up. Looking around again she spotted a door. "I gotta get outta here."

Sango went over to the door and tried to opened it. Of course it was locked. "Man that was stupid. Well of course they are gonna lock the damn door. Geez. Well I know one way to get out."

Sango began banging her fist against the door yelling, "Naraku! Let me out of here!" She said this over and over and over and over (etc.) again. Then finally, the door flung open to reveal a large man. He was wearing all black and looked like one of Naraku's guards.

"Well that can't be good." Sango said to herself looking up at the 6 foot tall man.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Great, just great." Sango said as she was being carried down the hallway. The tall man had slung her over his should and was now taking her to Naraku.

The tall man carried her down beautiful hallways. In a way, it looked like Sesshomaru's place. Well one thing was for sure Naraku was very very very rich like Sesshomaru.

The tall man put Sango on the ground in front of two large doors. The tall man opened them and pushed Sango pretty hard into the room and quickly shut the door. Sango looked around the room it was probably the best room in the entire place. It was pretty dark in the room. (By the way its dark outside.) The only thing giving off light was a fire in the fireplace over in the corner. Then she noticed that there was a lager chair in the middle of the room behind a large desk turned away from her. She was betting Naraku was sitting in the chair, seeing it was facing the other way.

"Sango….."

Sango jumped at the sudden noise. The voice sounded evil, it had a ragged sound to it. It scared Sango a bit. But she responded anyway.

"Are you Naraku?"

"Yes…..I am."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"Two reasons. One- To lure Sesshomaru here. Two- To get revenge."

"Revenge?"

"I haven't forgotten."

"Haven't forgot what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You're a thief."

"I am not thief! You were the thief! You cheated people out of their money!"

"SLIENCE!"

"……."

"I don't care what you say. You stole from me and now you will play like the rest of your family did."

"Pay?...Like…how?"

"The way your family did, with their life. So you will pay with yours!"

> > > > > > > > > > > >

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha quickly ran down the halls of Naraku's mansion.

"Inuyasha, you sue it was Naraku."

"Yeah, Kagome said it was him who got Sango. She said she was 100 sure it was him."

"Damn him."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran until they came to two large doors. "This is it, I'm sure of it." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, let's go. There's no telling what he has done to Sango."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha opened the large doors and ran inside. They both looked around the huge room but didn't see anything.

"What! Where the hell is he and what did he do with Sango?" Sesshomaru yelled punching the wall.

"Don't know. But he has to be around here somewhere."

"Yeah, but how do we find him?"

"I say we threaten one of his guards."

"Good idea."

The two were about to run off when they heard a crash. "What the…."

"Come on!" Sesshomaru said running over to the noise. Then looking around they saw a door that blinded in with the wall. Sesshomaru pushed it open. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran through the door to see a guy laying on the ground.

"Koga?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga sat up slowly and moaned. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That damn Naraku kidnapped my little sister and I want her back! He shot me with some kind of gun that paralyzed my body for a while, so he got away."

Koga was another millionaire. He and Sesshomaru were pretty much best buds. Both Koga and Sesshomaru were big threats to Naraku's company. Therefore, Naraku hates them both.

"Naraku kidnapped your sister? Naraku kidnapped Sesshomaru's girl. I bet Naraku wants to lure you two here so he could kill you two so his company would be the best."

"Yeah, wait Sesshomaru, you have a girl? Does she have long black hair?"

"She is just a close friend and yes she has long black hair, why?"

"Because when I was fighting Naraku, your girl kicked him pretty hard and she made a break for it along with my sister. Naraku shot me then went after them. So the two girls are still together."

"So if we find Sango we find your sister?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Now lets go!" Koga said.

The guys ran down the hall until they found Naraku holding Sango by the arm with a small girl behind her. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he leaped toward Naraku.

"Die!" Sesshomaru leaped at Naraku. Cutting his arm pretty bad forcing him to let go of Sango. Sango was thrown back a little by Sesshomaru's attack on Naraku, but the smaller girl helped her up.

Naraku was thrown into the wall behind him. Blood pouring out of his arm. "Damn…..you….Sesshomaru."

"You die here and now. You can mess with me but when you mess with Sango you die!" Sesshomaru's eyes grew red as he attacked Naraku. Sesshomaru's attack was so strong that it sent Naraku through the wall with Sesshomaru right after him.

Inuyasha looked over to the two girls and said, "Hey you two, we got to get out of here. Sesshomaru has him taken care of."

"No, I won't leave him!" Sango said.

"Sesshomaru wants you to be safe and I don't want to piss him off anymore than he is by not getting you off to safety. So come on!" Inuyasha didn't wait for her answer. He ran over to her, picked her up bridal style, and jumped out the nearest window. Koga did the same with his sister.

Sango clinked to Inuyasha as they fell down hundreds of feet. But about a few seconds later Inuyasha landed on his feet gracefully. Followed by Koga. Inuyasha put down Sango as Koga put down his sister.

"Hey you okay? He didn't do anything to you did he?" Koga asked his sister.

"No not at all."

"Koga since when do you have a sister. All the years I have known you, you have never talked about her." Inuyasha said.

"I take it that you are one of my brother's friends." The girl asked.

"Yeah I am." Inuyasha said.

"Well let me introduce myself. My name is Burnett and I am 15 years old." Burnett said. (A/n Yeah, her name is Burnett. Yes burnett the hair color. Oh come on every good series has a person with a wacky name. And in a way burnett is kinda a cute name for a girl and no I am not on drugs so don't even think that. And Burnett is just a made up character I created.)

Burnett was a small girl not very tall with brown hair down to her shoulders with pink eyes. She had bangs too. She was a cute girl and looked like one of those goody goody two shoes girls. (And by the way if you watch Yu Yu Hakusho she looks like Keiko with pink eyes.)

About a minute later Sesshomaru jumped down to them. Sango went over and hugged him tightly and said, "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Sesshomaru, did you get him?" Inuyasha asked.

"He fled again…"

> > > > > > > > > > > >

Sango sat in her bedroom with Kagome, Rin, and Ayame. Everyone decided to go back to Sesshomaru's place. Koga and Burnett came back too. They were somewhere with Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

"Sango you're not hurt are you?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm fine really!" Sango said.

"Did Sesshomaru kiss you after he saved you? Tell me he did!" Rin asked.

"What no! He doesn't like me that way!" Sango said blushing.

"Yes he does and you know it!" Kagome said.

"No he doesn't." Sango said.

"Yes." Rin and Kagome said.

"No." Sango said back.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Rin and Kagome said again.

"Whatever. Hey, Ayame how come you're not talking?" Sango asked looking over to Ayame, who was staring off into space with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh she is probably thinking of Koga." Kagome said.

"Yeah, Ayame is madly in love with that guy, ever since she first saw him. And now every time he comes over she starts daydreaming about him." Rin said.

"Oh, you mean like Kagome is with Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Exactly." Rin said.

"Well hey come on Inuyasha is hot!" Kagome said.

"Is not." Sango said teasingly.

"Of course you don't think he is hot because you are head over hills in love with Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Am not!" Sango yelled.

"Am too!" Kagome said back.

Ayame over in the corner starring off into space said, "Koga………I love you."

"Am not!" Sango said.

"Am too!"

"This is gonna be a long night….." Rin said watching Kagome and Sango fight while Ayame was in the corner daydreaming about Koga.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Well sorry it took so long for me to update, but hey I have been really busy with school work and I haven't been in my writing moods lately. And when you review don't make fun of the character I made up, Burnett! Well love ya all!

xxKikyoxx


	7. Sango’s Hidden Secret

Okay sorry I haven't updates in a while, but to make it up to you here's the 7th chappie. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Chapter 7: Sango's Hidden Secret

Sango sat in her dark room looking outside at the rain falling freely outside. In the background, it was lightening. Kagome, Ayame, and Rin had all gone to their rooms. Sango looked over to her clock it read 1:00a.m.

"I can't sleep. But why? I guess since Naraku found out where I am, he could come after me at anytime, anywhere. For all I know he could be outside at this moment!"

"Okay….okay Sango calm down stop scaring yourself……eh! The thought won't go away! What to do. What to do. I know."

Sango got up from her bed and walked out the room and down the long creepy hallway. Before long, she found herself in front of Sesshomaru's door. She raised her hand to knock but lowered it thinking he would get angry for her waking him up.

Sango took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After 5 seconds of no answer she was about to go back to her room when she heard Sesshomaru tell her to come in.

Sango entered and saw that Sesshomaru didn't look like he had been sleeping at all. He was lying on his back on top of his bed, but sat up as Sango came into the room. But just to be safe Sango spoke.

"Did I wake you?" She asked.

"No, I was already up, thinking."

"Oh."

"Well, do you have something to tell me or are you scared of the thunder outside?"

"Actually, I do have something to tell you."

This seemed to draw interest in him. Sango went over and sat beside him. "It's about Naraku. He didn't just kidnap me because I worked for you, there was another reason."

"I had a feeling that there was another reason, that's what I was thinking about. Tell me what connection do you have to him?"

"Well it all started 3 years ago, when I was 16."

"So that makes you 19 right now? Well you're older than I thought."

"Hey, I'm not that old. I'm still a teenager. How old are you?"

"23."

"And you called me old? You're 4 years older than me. Well anyway back to my story, it was 3 years ago. You see back then I wasn't a maid, I was thief."

"A thief?"

"Yeah, yes my whole family was. I had a mom, dad, two older sisters named Kikyo and Kaede and I still have a little brother named Kohaku. You see we weren't criminals. People like Naraku cheated people out of their money so it was my family's job to get the innocent people's money back by stealing it back from those cheaters."

"I see."

"One day Naraku cheated a bunch of money out of my neighbor. Therefore, as always someone out of our house would have to go into Naraku's mansion and get back the money. Mom and dad chose me and my oldest sister, Kikyo to go. We got in successfully and got the money but on the way out Naraku caught us. At first sight he fell in love with my sister. In the end me and my sister made it out unharmed. About a week later he wrote a note to our house. It said that he wanted to marry Kikyo and if she refused he will kill us all."

"Go on."

"Kikyo and my parents decided to refuse because as soon as we sent the letter back we would flee and find a safe place to stay. The following day we did just that but somehow he found us and killed my whole family expect for Kohaku and me. I almost died because I was stabbed in the stomach really badly. I had told Kohaku to hide earlier so he never got hurt."

"He killed your family!"

"Yes. All we did was take back the money he cheated out of people and then Kikyo refused to marry him and he freaked out. Now my little brother Kohaku is the only family I have left. I work as a maid to support him. I left Kohaku with an old woman who said she would take care of him. I send money to him often but I haven't seen him in about a year. And now that Naraku knows where I am, I'm scared that he will kill me too."

Tears came to Sango's eyes. She couldn't hold them back anymore. "That night he killed my family, I tired….to fight him…..and he said that I would suffer the most for taking a swing at him….I thought I was better off because I lived and my family died but now…I really do suffer….Do you know what's it like to have no family….I have nightmares every night about the night he killed my family."

By this time Sango was balling. She just couldn't stop crying. The pain to talk about her family hurt so much. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around her and began to comfort her.

Sango relaxed his arms. She felt safe. Safe, that was something she hadn't felt in a long time. A long, long time…….

> > > > > > > > 

_In the morning…. _

Sango opened her eyes and looked round the room. She soon realized that she was not in her room. She was in Sesshomaru's. Suddenly all the memory of last night came to her. She had told Sesshomaru about her past and he comforted her. He then told her that Kohaku could come and live in the mansion with her. She was grateful.

They had talked a bit then she fell asleep. But wait….if she was asleep in Sesshomaru's room then where was Sesshomaru? Sango looked to her side to see Sesshomaru. She blushed discovering that she had sleep right next to him all night.

As Sango was about to get up and leave, Sesshomaru woke up. In addition, when he leaned up their faces were inches apart. Seeing this Sango blushed. Sesshomaru however didn't blush, for he moved his face closer to hers, making them centimeters apart.

"Sango…."

Sango didn't know what to do she was bursting with excitement but she didn't know if she should move closer to him or just sit there and wait for him to kiss her.

_Oh my god! He's gonna kiss me! What should I do! I think I should lean in too. But I don't know…..oh god he's getting closer, almost there…. _

"Mr. Yasuo, breakfast is ready!" A voice came form the door. Sesshomaru quickly drew back from her. Sango wanted to scream.

_Damn! Damn it! I worked so hard for that moment. And that person outside the door ruined it! I am gonna huntt her down and kill her! _

"Umm… I better get going!" Sango said rushing out of the room. When looking down the hallway, she saw Kagome walking toward the dinning room. _So it was her…Kagome…I know she is…well was my friend but this is personal. I'm gonna kill her. _

Sango shook her head. "Okay, I'm losing it. I need to eat something before I go crazy. Well then again killing Kagome isn't a bad idea. Okay I need food, now." Sango began walking down the hall toward the dinning room.

> > > > > > > > > > 

_After breakfast……_

"You spent the whole night with him?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not."

The four girls were once again in Sango's room talking because it was one of their breaks.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked.

_I really need to kill her for making me lose my kiss. _

"Well I didn't mean too. I was talking to him then we both feel asleep."

"I wonder if that would work on Koga." Ayame asked. "Well it wouldn't hurt!" Ayame pulled out a notebook and started taking down notes. Talking aloud of what she was writing. "How to make Koga fall in love with you…number 1- Talk to him and then later fall asleep in his room, making him sleep beside you!"

Ayame looked up from her notebook once she was done writing to see the other three girls staring at her. "What? Don't tell me ya'll have never been desperate."

"Well any how, Sango did you get a kiss from him?" Kagome asked.

"Sadly no."

"What why not!" Kagome asked.

_I really need to kill her. I bet once I do it I won't feel guilty about it. _

"Well funny story about that, Kagome. You see what happened was-"

Sango was cut off when Ayame opened the door, about to walk out.

"Hey Ayame where are you going?" Rin asked.

"Umm…to the…ummm…bathroom!"

"Yeah right." Kagome said.

"Okay fine I'm going to go flirt with Koga so he will notice me!Then he will fall in love with me!"

"Okay, good luck with that." Sango said.

"Thanks! See ya'll later!"

Ayame walked out and closed the door. "Now back to why I didn't get a kiss." Sango started.

"Yes, tell all Sango." Kagome said.

"I did that!" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and if you were a second later I would have kissed him. And since you weren't I'm gonna kill you."

"Uh oh." Rin said in the corner.

Soon the girls are running around the room trying to kill each other. Rin however in the background is eating popcorn watching them. "Wow, with Ayame chasing after Koga and these two trying to kill each other I feel like a genius because everyone else has gone nuts.

> > > > > > > > > > 

_A few hours later, and yeah Sango and Kagome are both alive….._

Sango had just finished all her chores for the day and she was tired. "Man, that's the most I have done all week."

Sango threw herself on the coach and rested for a minute, when Sesshomaru came in.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Yes, very. How about you?"

"I could be better."

"That's nice."

"So have you called your brother yet?"

"Oh, I forgot about that. So you are for real that he can stay here, Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah, call him and tell a limo where to go pick him up at."

"Oh thank you so much!"

Sango ran up to him, hugged him tightly and immediately ran for the nearest phone.

> > > > > > > > > 

_In the dinning room…. _

Sango hurried into the dinning room walking toward the phone, when Rin, who was sitting in the room asked, "Who ya gonna call?"

"My brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. He's younger than me."

"Is he about my age?"

"Well how old are you. Funny after all this time of knowing you, Ayame, and Kagome, I don't even know how old ya'll are."

"Its okay we don't know how old you are either. To start I'm 14. Kagome is 15, and Ayame is 20."

"Wow, you're just 14? You look like a 16 year old and same with Kagome, but Ayame dang, I could I have sworn she looked like a teenager She's older than me. Wow, I was all wrong about you guys. And I'm 19 by the way."

"I feel like a little kid compared to ya'll. So how old is your brother."

"He happens to be 14, just like you."

"Wow, finally someone else my age!"

"Yeah, and to make things better, he's going to stay here."

"Really! Is he cute?"

"Yes and I bet you two will live a wonderful life together."

"What? I didn't mean it like that, and besides who said he would like me anyway?"

"Trust me I have a feeling. And now if you will excuse me I have to call my brother."

"Okay."

> > > > > > > > > 

_With Ayame and her efforts to win Koga's heart….. _

Ayame hid behind a wall spying on Koga who was sitting on a coach watching tv, all alone.

"This is it Ayame, this is your chance to win his heart! Just go up to him and ask him if he wants anything and act like a causal maid Make him notice you."

Taking a deep breathe Ayame walked over to him and smiled. "Hello Sir, I am one of Mr. Yasuo's maids. Is there anyway I can do for you, like getting you something to drink?"

As soon as this question was asked a young girl, with brown hair and pink eyes came into the room and sat right next to Koga. Ayame's head was spinning. _Oh my god don't tell me that, that's his…his girlfriend! Even though I will win his heart over this pink-eyed girl._

"Oh Burnett ,your just in time. A maid is here to get what we want." Koga said.

Burnett smiled. "Hello. I'm Burnett and you are….?"

"Ayame. Pleased to meet you, Burnett. Can I get you anything?" Ayame faked a smile and almost choked when saying she was pleased to meet the pink-eyed girl.

"Yes you can, I want a glass of water, please."

"Yes of course. And how about you, Sir?" Ayame asked.

"I'll go with some beer." Koga answered.

"Koga, why not get a glass of water instead. Why drink beer in a fancy place like this?" Burnett asked.

"Well a little beer never hurt." Ayame said.

"Hey Ayame, was it? I like you attitude." Koga said.

"You do?" Ayame asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you more."

"Same here. And if you'll excuse me I will go get your beverages." Ayame said walking off. While walking down the hallway Ayame began one of her victory speeches again.

"Take that Burnett. Point one for Ayame, zero for Burnett! Watch out Burnett because I'm gonna win his heart so move over, sister!"

Rin who was walking in the same hallway just stood completely still as Ayame passed her. Rin could tell Ayame was completely tuned out from the real world. Rin shook her head.

"She's lost it." Rin said. Rin shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Well so sorry I haven't updated in a while I hope ya'll will forgive me. To make it up to ya I made this chappie longer than the usually ones. This one was 7 pages and most are usually 4 pages so plz review!

kikyothepriestess05


	8. Narauk's Spy

Well here I am. Sorry it took so long to update and all. I have just been so busy and all. So forgive me. Well anyway enough of me talking and more with the fic.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter 8: Naraku's Spy

It was just another average day. Sango had just finished her work and was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her younger brother to arrive.

"Hey Sango. Waiting for your brother?" A cheerful young girl said coming into the room.

"Oh. Hey Rin and yes I am waiting for Kohaku. He should be here anytime. Sesshomaru sent out a limo to pick him up."

"That's great. I am looking forward to seeing him. I haven't really been around other kids my age that much."

"Well lucky for you Kohaku is just your age."

Rin smiled. "Hey Rin, have you seen Ayame around? I haven't seen her lately."

"Oh yeah I just saw her in the hallway. She was going nuts about something. I bet it had something to do with Koga."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

> > > > > > > > > > 

_With Ayame…….. _

Ayame was cleaning around in the area where Koga and Burnett were staying. I wonder why………

"Hey aren't you that maid I was talking to yesterday?"

Ayame turned her head to see, Koga walking toward her. She smiled. "Yes, I am. Ayame at your service!"

"Well you're full of energy."

"Always am."

"I don't know what it is, but I like you. Come. Sit and watch TV with me."

Ayame's dream had come true. That's the very one thing she always wanted to do. Spend time with Koga. But something held her back she was still kinda worried about that other girl, Burnett.

"Are you so sure, Master Koga? After all, I am a maid and your girlfriend wouldn't want me to. She may get the wrong idea."

"Girlfriend?"

"You know the girl with pink eyes?"

"Oh you mean Burnett? Ayame she's not my girlfriend. She's my sister."

"Your sister?" _Oh my god...he has a sister..._

> > > > > > > > > > > 

_With Sango and Rin…….._

A limo had pulled up in front of the mansion. Sango and Rin immediately ran outside to greet Kohaku.

As the limo stopped. a young boy with dark hair like Sango stepped out.

"Kohaku!" Sango yelled.

"Sis!"

The two siblings hugged. "Oh Kohaku I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Wow that's a big mansion."

"Isn't it? And oh Kohaku I want you to meet a friend of mine. Kohaku this is Rin. Rin this is Kohaku."

"Hi there!" Rin said happily.

"Hi."

As the there walked inside toward Sesshomaru's room. Sango spoke. "Hey Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Kagome? I haven't seen her around at all."

"Come to think of it I haven't either."

"Kagome?" Kohaku asked.

"She's friend of ours. She's a maid like us." Rin filled him in.

"Oh."

As they kept walking toward his room, they began to hear what sounded like helicopters outside.

"What's that?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm not sure." Sango said.

"Its sounds like helicopters." Rin stated.

"Naraku……." Sango mumbled.

"Huh?" Rin asked.

Sango took off running down the hallway to Sesshomaru's room. "Sesshomaru!"

As she opened the door she could see that he had heard it to. For he was holding a gun and looking out the window.

"Sango get down. They could shoot us at anytime."

Sango ran over toward him and stood closely beside him. Just then Kohaku and Rin made it to the door. "Whats going on?" Rin asked.

"Rin, you and Kohaku get out of here now!" Sango commanded.

"Umm… of course."

The two took off running back down stairs where it was safe. Sango however wouldn't leave Sesshomaru alone. "Come on, we have to get to another room. Other than mine because they probably know that I am in here." Sesshomaru said.

Sango nodded and followed him down to another floor and hid in a room with a small window. But as if they were tracking them the helicopter hovered right outside there window.

"AHH!"

Sango screamed because she saw they were firing. Sesshomaru dropped his gun and wrapped his arms around Sango and dived to the floor.

The sound of bombs exploding was going repeatedly for what seemed like hours but It was only a matter of seconds.

When the firing stopped Sesshomaru leaped up and with Sango in his arms still he leaped out of the room because with all the damage done to it, it was about to break off form the mansion and sure enough just as they got out the room collapsed.

"Sango, get out o here this is my business and I will take care of it. And besides by the way there are tracking us you'll get hurt so go!"

"No. I-"

"GO!"

Sango took off running toward the bottom floors. There was only one way to make sure that she could watch over him.. She made her way toward the camera room where she could see what was happening in each room.

Once there she opened the door and could believe what she saw…..Kagome with a talking device with Naraku's logo on it. She was telling the people in the helicopter what room Sesshomaru was in! She was a spy…….

"You bitch!" Sango yelled taking Kagome by surprise.

"Sango? What the hell?"

"You're a spy working for Naraku aren't you?"

"Yep and now Sesshomaru will die and my master's company will be the best there is!"

"Don't think so."

Sango punched Kagome right in the face and sent her flying. She had hit the wall pretty hard. Sango heard voices in Kagome's talking device say "Where is he now? Im not sure we got him. Over."

"Kagome this is it. You tired to kill him and now I will try or maybe kill you."

She picked up Kagome's head device and tired to sound like Kagome. "He found me in the camera room, he forced me out and he is now hiding in there, Fire at the camera room! Over!"

Sango took off running because any minute he could fire and a couple of seconds….**Boom!**

> > > > > > > > > > 

"Sango? Sango? Are you okay?" A voice came.

_Ayame? _

Sango opened her eyes to see Ayame, Koga, Kohaku, Rin, Burnett, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru sitting around her. She was lying in a bed. She sat up remembering what happened.

"Is every one okay?" Sango asked.

"Yes. We're fine. We were worried about you." Ayame said.

"Mind telling us what happened back there? The helicopter disappeared right after it shot where you were." Rin said.

Sango told them about Kagome being a spy and all that stuff.

"Kagome was a spy? I can't believe it…" Inuyasha said. Sango felt bad for him because she knew that he a bit of a thing for her.

"So she was hired by Naraku to do this. They must have had it planned for years." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. They must have."

"Well anyway, Sango. We're glad you are okay now." Kohaku said.

Sango gave him a hug as everyone began walking out of the room. "Sango."

Sango turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Yes?" Everyone else had left the room.

He came up to her, backed her again the wall, and smirked. Sango blushed at how close they were. He then kissed her about 5 times in a row. _Life is sweet! _Sango thought.

> > > > > > > > 

Several months later…….

Sesshomaru had workers fixing up the mansion. Things have settled down. Sango found out that right after the helicopter had fired at the camera room Sesshomaru shot down the helicopter killing Naraku.

Many things happened in just a couple of months because Sango and Sesshomaru got married. While Inuyasha met a girl in town named, Kagura. (A/n Don't ask I couldn't think of anyone else. I was gonna make him get with Kikyo, but if you remember Sango's sister was Kikyo and Kikyo died.)

Kagura and Inuyasha soon enough became a couple. As did Koga and Ayame. You should have seen how Ayame was smiling on her wedding day.

If only Kagome could have seen how things turned out….even if she was evil, she would have loved to see Ayame, a lovesick girl get the guy, she had been chasing after for years.

Sango kinda felt guilty for what she did to Kagome but then again Kagome was prepared to kill everyone in the mansion if she had to so, burn in hell Kagome.

Sango found out not to long ago that she was pregnant just after two months of being married. Things were the way they were suppose to be.

** > > > Final Pairings**

Sesshomaru and Sango

Koga and Ayame

Inuyasha and Kagura

Kohaku and Rin

Miroku and Burnett (I bet you never saw that coming)

**The End **

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > **

Well thank you all for sticking with me all this time. I love you all!


End file.
